Marauderly Yours
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Written for HPFC Favorite Era Bootcamp Challenge. 50 stories, 50 chapters telling tales, lies and adventures of the four boys who are now part of the legend of Hogwarts...Yes, The Maraudeurs, thank you. There will be slash, maybe lemon, wet kisses and heat between human people. Don't like, don't read ! R&R please !


_Hi everyone ! I'm used to write in French, I'm just "warning" you in case there would be any mistakes...Which is very possible, and I want to apologize in case you find a few ones !  
I'm currently writing a 50-chaptered story, well...There are just prompts, used to write a chapter for each, since I'm now entering the Favorite Era Bootcamp Challenge in the HPFC forum ! So yeah, this will be a collection of 50 short stories, all of them unfolding in the Marauders Era.  
This is the first one...Hope you'll enjoy !_

* * *

**Prompt n° 1 : Romantic**

It was a very quiet evening in the Gryffindor's Common Room indeed. The room has never been this silent, while a Marauder was sitting inside it. Usually, these guys used to be very loud, very…demonstrative, in a way maybe to show that they were very confident people.  
But that night, James Potter was quietly settled on the burgundy couch, just listening to the different sounds of the room while everyone around him seemed to be disturbed by this change of behaviour.  
People were not used to a James as calm as he was this evening, but he had a very important topic on his mind at this very moment, and he needed to think silently for a while.

Entering his sixth year at the beginning of the month, he thought, without bragging, that he would have Lily in his arms by the end of the year. And as the days went by, it looked like he would have to rethink some stuff, because Lily was getting angrier everytime she saw her face.  
The truth was, the readheaded girl was really sick of the boy's arrogance. She was tired to see him around all day long, showing off with his best friend Sirius Black, stroking his hair as if it was his best feature, _smiling_ at her without an ounce of modesty…She had grown tired of watching him do these tricks, playing jokes on every single person who hadn't had the luck of being sorted in Gryffindor.  
But as she joined her friends Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon on the comfortables armchairs in the Common Room that night, she felt the bizarre need to just look at James, just for a while, without thinking how he used to turn her into an angry and scary person.  
When she looked at him, her friends exchanged looks full of complicity, which shared the same thought : Lily Evans was obviously in love with James Potter, she just didn't know it yet.  
Alice, while checking that the Prefect girl wasn't looking at her, made her way to the dorms, Marlene following her. And when Lily turned her head away to talk to her friends, she realized she was alone, and might as well go and talk to the boy who had been catching her eye quite often lately. Plus, he hadn't been blinking for a while, and it was beginning to scare her a bit. She needed to make sur he was okay, she told herself, straightening up, and leaving her armchair behind.  
He had been acting weirdly those days, she kept telling herself while walking to him, and thinking about how she could change his attitude to make him become a better person. Still, this James she liked much better than the one she used to know.

Reaching him on the couch, she could see she had startled him. His eyes were almost glistening…with tears ? She shifted, quite incomfortable with the thought, and looked very closely at him, worried. There was something about him tonight, that made her feel…dizzy.  
He made his way towards her, not saying a word, feeling that this moment could be very important. She had made a huge step to go and find him, he hadn't the right to mess everything up.

« Hi, Lily », he said, very unsure about the way he should act. He never had been alone with just her, because he was always, always surrounded by his friends, and her with hers. This was their first encounter, just together, just the two of them.

They didn't quite notice that the Common Room was almost empty by now. The evening had been pretty uneventful, and the students were pretty tired, since it was the end of this week's classes.

« Hi, James », she whispered. She stopped dead in her tracks, losing the track of her thoughts when she saw him looking at her quite intently. Was he gonna kiss her or what ?! She slapped herself mentally for such a thought, and smiled a little.

« I was beginning to worry about you…You're sitting here all alone by yourself, and I don't see you nor exclaiming about anything, neither showing off like you…usually do. »

She finished her sentence, feeling that it wasn't exactly the thing to say to a quiet James Potter. Who knew how he was gonna react ?  
But he just returned her smile, and sighed.

« I have these…moments, when I need to think about…my vision of things. You know, life, career, future, this war…And love. »

The word hang just above the two of them. He bit his lips, worrying about her reaction, and staring at her straight in the eyes. God, those eyes…Emeralds, if you will. They were stunningly beautiful. He could just look at them for hours and not getting bored at all. He was just another stupidly romantic teenager in love, he told himself, almost shrugging.

But this time, she did not slap him, nor did she shouted everything she thought he was : arrogant, little prat, vile, cruel for torturing Snape every single time he crossed paths with the young Slytherin in the hallways…

She layed there, hair spread all around her head, on the back of the couch where they were sitting. He could just stay there all his life, looking at her, stroking her soft hair and kissing her red lips…  
He sat bolt upright at the thought, and she rested her hand against his arm, almost…lovingly ? Or was it all just a dream… ?

« James…I wanted to apologize, about the things I said to you these last years. You're not so bad…I mean, I think you're very handsome and talented on a broom and… »

She lost herself in her words, and bent her head, becoming bright red. She felt his hand lifting her chin, and she found herself staring at her for the umpteenth time, just glad to see a very bright light in his eyes, this time glistening with joy.  
Her heart melted when she felt that he was finally kissing her, with so much passion she sensed her knees go weak. Good she wasn't standing anwyhere…or maybe he would have just grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling…  
These images filled her brain, and she let a little moan escape from her very busy mouth, feeling that this were pure bliss.

« Lily…Swear this isn't a dream ! » He told her, his eyes this time filled with concern and anxiety. She laughed just a little, and grabbed her hand gently, kissing him sweetly this time, and said to his ear :

« I swear…I can feel, actually _feel_, that my knees are going weak when you kiss me feel that my heart is melting when I feel your lips on mine…This is actually very real, James, I swear. And I think this night was the most romantic I've ever spent…Thank you. »

* * *

_I'm really sorry if you think this is short...It is, indeed, and I'm gonna try to write longer chapters from now on...Thanks for reading anyway, and you know what to do if case you enjoyed this ! I love reviews and I don't bite :D  
_


End file.
